Our story in a nutshell
by Ghostpen94
Summary: "Lo que yo hago es un arte, algunos trabajos deben parecer accidentes. Los mejores trabajos son aquellos en los que nadie sabe que estuviste ahí. Es por eso que él me buscó". Un pequeño resumen de cómo la vida de Sebastian Moran cambió radicalmente gracias a Jim Moriarty. MorMor. Traducción del título: Nuestra historia en pocas palabras.


Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y BBC Entretainment.

* * *

Conocerlo no fue precisamente un placer, más bien fue una patada en el trasero. Estaba en un bar, acababa de cobrar por un pequeño trabajo. Nada fuera de lo común, solo una bala y una pared bañada en sesos. Terminé mi cuarto vaso de whisky cuando escuché que recorrían la silla a mi lado. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que un sujeto se sentaba junto a mí.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-gruñí al recién llegado. Era bajo de estatura, vestía traje y traía una sonrisa tonta.

-Hola-dijo con voz juguetona ignorándome mientras pedía un trago para él y otro para mí- ¿Por qué tan solo?.

-Piérdete, imbécil-gruñí de nuevo. No estaba de humor para aguantar a un molesto gay y su inútil coqueteo pero ese malnacido se mantuvo imperturbable sonriendo y enredando su brazo con el mío.

-Eres simpático-comentó tras una pequeña pausa mientras el cantinero nos llevaba los tragos. Bruscamente tomé el mio, vaciándolo de golpe mientras él solo le daba un pequeño sorbo. Era tan pulcro y educado… como deseaba quitarle esa sonrisita de la boca con una buena patada- ¿te ejercitas, cariño?.

-Que te importa-le espeté en cuanto sentí que sus dedos recorrían mi brazo por lo que me alejé un poco de él, cosa que no sirvió porque inmediatamente movió su silla adaptándola a la mía. Comenzaba a colmarme la paciencia.

- Pues se nota mucho que lo haces-continuó como si no lo hubiera interrumpido- estas como quieres jeje…-entonces me acarició la espalda con un solo dedo.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el jodido vaso. Lo sujeté con fuerza del cuello sometiéndolo contra la barra. Vagamente fui consciente del sonido de vasos rotos y que todos los presentes nos miraban, pero no me importó, lo único que quería era borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de los labios.

Sin embargo mi acción no tuvo el efecto que esperaba pues en lugar de que ese marica me viera con miedo en los ojos, su sonrisa se había ensanchado. Lo estaba disfrutando el muy bastardo. Apreté aún más su cuello antes de lanzarlo al suelo, no valía la pena ensuciarme las manos con semejante idiota.

-Bien…-canturreó mientras de levantaba sacudiendo su traje con una amplia sonrisa. Maldito sea- uhm será mejor que me vaya- se encogió de hombros y me dejó una tarjeta con su número en la barra- fue un placer conocerte… -me limité a mostrarle mi dedo medio mientras pedía otro trago.

Lo seguí con el rabillo del ojo hasta que se fue. Maldito gay molesto y además había tenido el descaro de dejarme su número, como si fuera a llamarlo. Tome la tarjeta y acababa de darle un trago a mi vaso cuando leí el nombre. _Jim Moriarty. _Escupí mi trago. Conocía ese nombre, todos los criminales sabíamos quién era y lo que había hecho, pero muy pocos lo habían visto y yo… yo lo había atacado…

Era hombre muerto.

Terminé mi trago de golpe, si me había convertido en el nuevo objetivo de Moriarty, debía moverme rápido. Sabía que tenía muchos a sus órdenes por lo que salí del bar apresuradamente, más no lo suficiente como para evitar que una limosina negra me interceptara y abriera la puerta ante mí. Bien, lo mejor era subir y enfrentar las consecuencias de atacar al único criminal consultor del mundo.

El interior de la limosina estaba en penumbras pero sabía que él estaba ahí. Cuando finalmente habló, no lo hizo con la voz juguetona con la que había estado hablando en el bar, sino con una voz fría y seria.

-Sebastian Moran… -dijo mi nombre y tan solo pude tragar con dificultad- ¿Cómo es que un estudiante de Oxford, ex soldado y autor de dos libros pudo terminar como asesino a sueldo?... te he estado vigilando, Sebastian… has llamado mi atención últimamente…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-le gruñí algo nervioso por el rumbo que tomaba nuestra conversación- ¿Matarme? ¿Eliminarme del camino?.

-No, no, no…-rió levemente en son de burla- matarte sería una gran pérdida de tiempo ahora y habría un jugador menos en el tablero… quiero que trabajes para mi…

No solo no tenía otra opción más que aceptar sino que además era un trato muy tentador. A cambio de una vida bastante cómoda y un par de ganancias extras que me satisfacían, debía de obedecer todas sus órdenes por más excéntricas que me parecieran. Pronto solo me enviaba a trabajos que requirieran mi habilidad con el rifle.

Me volví su confidente y me llevaba a los trabajos más especiales, aquellos que tenían que ver con Sherlock Holmes. Estaba obsesionado con el detective, notaba como lo tentaba con pequeños casos usando a sus propios clientes como simples peones en el juego de ajedrez en el que se había transformado Londres.

Una de esas ocasiones, estábamos en una casa abandonada, yo miraba a una mujer asiática sentada frente a su computadora por la mira telescópica de mi rifle. James estaba a mi lado hablando con ella. La voz de la mujer sonaba temblorosa y hablaba con mucho cuidado. Tenía miedo y debía tenerlo.

-Sin ti… sin tu ayuda no habríamos encontrado un paso a Londres. Te doy las gracias-dijo la General Shan lentamente. Con el rabillo del ojo leí lo que James le contestó.

M_LA GRATITUD NO TIENE SENTIDO, SOLO ES LA EXPECTACIÓN DE MAS FAVORES.

-No sabíamos que este hombre vendría. Este Sherlock Holmes. Y ahora tu seguridad está comprometida…-así que Holmes había frustrado otro plan y por lo tanto, otro peón estaba a punto de caer.

M_ NO PUEDEN RASTREAR ESTO HACIA MÍ.

-No revelaré tu identidad- aseguró la mujer pero era inútil, incluso yo sabía que esa simple marioneta tenía los latidos contados. Y no me equivoqué…

M_ ESTOY SEGURO DE ESO…

James tan solo me dirigió una mirada y yo encendí el laser de mi rifle y disparé. Moriarty cerró la computadora y me sonrió. Estaba satisfecho con el desempeño de Holmes, podía verlo en sus ojos, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Guardé el rifle mientras él parloteaba alegremente acerca de un futuro juego que tenía planeado para el detective.

-Por fin me pondré en contacto directo con Sherlock, ¿no es maravilloso, Seb?-dijo como niño en navidad. Puse los ojos en blanco ante la mutilación despectiva que le había hecho a mi nombre.

-Dime Sebastian y sí James, es genial que tengas algo de diversión para variar-comenté pensando en qué clase de "juego" estaba a punto de iniciar entre Holmes y él.

-Soy Jim, cariño, pero tú también me diviertes, Seb…-dijo jalándome al sofá donde estaba sentado- me mantienes entretenido… y no eres aburrido como los demás idiotas de este mundo, ellos merecen morir… bueno, tu también pero soy indulgente…

-¿Estás ebrio?-pregunté mientras enredaba las piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

-No lo sé…-canturreó acercándose a mi- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas, corazón?...

-Qué tal si no…-gruñí tratando de apartarlo pero se aferró más a mi- Ahora no, James...

-Vamos Seb, no te vuelvas aburrido y ordinario-se quejó como niño chiquito mientras mordía mi hombro- No me obligues a matarte…

Siempre estaba bajo constantes amenazas pero con el paso de los días aprendí a no tomarlas en serio. James podía ser muy cambiante como lo demostró con su jueguito idiota que involucraba casos para el detective y rehenes como punto de presión. Le encantaba ver a Holmes bailar. Era como un niño con nuevo juguete.

Yo no tuve una gran participación en ese juego, tan solo me limitaba a apuntarles a los rehenes que tenían una poderosa bomba como accesorio. Holmes salvó a una mujer que se encontraba en el interior de su auto en un estacionamiento al descubrir que un par de tenis pertenecía a un niño llamado Carl Powers. Ese niño debía haber muerto en manos de James porque cuando lo mencionaba, apretaba las manos con fuerza y sus ojos se oscurecían en odio.

Holmes también salvó a un pobre infeliz que estaba de pie en una calle concurrida cuando atrapó a uno de los clientes de James que había fingido su muerte y ahora estaba en Colombia. Pobre idiota, había pagado en vano. Finalmente el juego se puso interesante cuando James escogió a una anciana como rehén. Mientras le apuntaba yo juraba que le daría un paro cardiaco del estrés. Sin embargo, algo salió mal pues James se puso tenso de pronto y no fue porque Holmes había resuelto el asesinato de la tal Connie Prince si no que la vieja en lugar de dar su ubicación, comenzó a describir la voz de Moriarty. Esa anciana tenía agallas lástima que la mirada de James la sentenció y jalé el gatillo.

Tras ese casi fatal accidente, el próximo rehén fue un niño, pero esta vez no le dio horas a Holmes, le dio segundos para adivinar por qué la pintura de Veermeer era falsa. Diez segundos… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres…-acerqué mi dedo al gatillo- dos… y en el último segundo logró adivinarlo, el jodido detective era bueno.

Había llegado la gran noche, o como James la llamaba: "La perdición de Sherlock". Esta vez el rehén era nada más y nada menos que el doctor Watson, confidente de Holmes. Casi sonreí de satisfacción ante un movimiento tan maligno y despreciable. Seguía toda la conversación de la alberca gracias a un micrófono que había en el lugar. La cara de Holmes al ver a Watson fue invaluable y James… definitivamente era la reina de la fiesta.

Sin embargo, nadie esperó el movimiento temerario de Watson porque antes de que James pudiera evitarlo, el doctor lo sujetó con fuerza esperando a que decidiera volar a ambos en pedazos mientras Holmes huía del lugar. Pero eso no pasaría, tan solo tuve que cambiar de lugar y apuntarle al detective para que el rehén dejara ir a James.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando, tras amenazar a Holmes e irse, James decidió regresar. Era tan cambiante pero, en su pequeño momento a solas, el detective le había quitado la bomba a su mascota y la había arrojado lejos por lo que, ahora que yo le apuntaba a Watson era obvio que si lo mataba, Holmes le dispararía a la bomba destruyendo todo el lugar matando a James y a sí mismo. Estaba a la expectativa… ¿qué pasaría ahora?.

_Stayin' alive. Stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' alive… _ El timbre de James me hizo poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Era en serio? ¿El único consultor criminal del mundo tenía una canción de los Bee Gees como timbre? Después descubrí que le había llamado Irene Adler y ella les había salvado el pellejo a Holmes y a Watson. Interesante… ella también era parte de la red de criminales pero de manera específica igual que yo. Otra herramienta para jugar con Holmes, todo siempre era por el jodido Holmes. Oh esperaba que tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero James tenía otros planes en mente para la muerte de Holmes, planes que incluían la Torre de Londres, la Prisión de Pentonville y el Banco de Londres.

James era bueno, muy bueno. Ese día había logrado poner a Londres de rodillas con solo tres movimientos: desactivar las cámaras de la Torre de Londres, liberar a los presos de la Prisión de Pentonville y abrir la bóveda de seguridad del Banco de Londres. En menos de 10 minutos, la ciudad ardía en caos, miedo e incertidumbre pero no entendí por qué James se dejó capturar. ¿Qué quería probar? ¿Tenía que ver con el jodido de Holmes de nuevo?.

Claro que descubrí después que todo era para quemar la imagen pública del detective, todo no era más que una simple puesta en escena, una obra de teatro donde James era la reina y el resto, la vil servidumbre. Un juicio sin sentido, un jurado sometido y una prueba clara de que lo que James quiere lo obtiene.

Sinceramente yo estaba cansado, harto de todo este asunto de ir tras Holmes una y otra vez pero para James nunca era suficiente del jodido y malnacido idiota sabelotodo. Incluso se tomó el tiempo en ir a buscarlo a su casa. Me hierve la sangre de solo pensar en ellos dos. Maldito detective de mierda…

Pero no conforme con eso, James planeó un caso, uno que haría ver a Holmes como el perpetrador. Acto seguido, todos comenzarían a dudar de él, la prensa, el inútil Scotland Yard y todo Londres. Lo tacharían como farsante y como un criminal mientras que James disfrutaría ser la lluvia en su desfile.

Así que ambos nos sentamos a ver como Holmes ardía lentamente, como Scotland Yard se presentaba en su puerta para arrestarlo y aun así, había logrado escapar junto con Watson pero eso no era un contratiempo, era el siguiente paso para su destrucción pues ahora era un fugitivo.

-Lo disfrutas ¿verdad James?-pregunté mientras él miraba por la ventanilla del auto como Holmes y Watson pasaban corriendo seguidos por varios policías.

-Claro que si, Seb cariño-dijo sonriéndome y encendí el auto para seguirlos. Se metieron en un callejón por lo que rodeé la cuadra para no perderles la pista- Y van tomados de la mano, ¿no son adorables? Aunque claro, no son mas adorables que nosotros, ¿verdad corazón?-sentí como pasaba a mano por mi muslo y una sonrisa traviesa se instalaba en sus labios.

-Ahora no… tienes una puesta en escena en cinco minutos-dije pisando el acelerador. James siempre quería jugar en los momentos más inoportunos. Me detuve frente a la casa de una reportera que no era más que otro simple peón-vete…

-Adiós, vida mía-me guiñó el ojo al bajar- no me extrañes demasiado…

Resoplé y me estacioné en el callejón aledaño a la casa. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando vi a James salir por la ventana de uno de los departamentos. Bajó por la escalera de incendios y entró en el auto con una sonrisa victoriosa pero no estaba completa.

-Su mascota es muy leal…-dijo tras una pausa- demasiado tal vez… Johnny boy lo ama demasiado como para creer la mentira. Adorable… -volvió a poner su mano en mi muslo y la sonrisa traviesa regresó acentuada con un poco de lujuria-Vamos a divertirnos un rato en lo que Sherlock termina de quemarse…

Esa noche pasó muy rápido para mi gusto y de haber sabido que esa sería la última noche que lo vería, hubiera alargado aún más el momento pero cuando desperté, la cama estaba vacía, tan solo había una nota con instrucciones. _Edificio abandonado frente al Hospital St. Bart's. Tercer piso. Objetivo: Johnny Boy._

No tenía tiempo que perder, me di un baño rápido antes de tomar mi rifle y dirigirme al lugar indicado. Entré al edificio abandonado, subí las escaleras y escogí un buen lugar para disparar. Preparé mi rifle y miré la azotea del hospital por la mira telescópica. James estaba ahí sentado y lucía muy cansado, cosa que me hizo sonreír pues no dormirnos hasta casi el amanecer. Decidí llamarlo para indicarle que ya estaba en mi lugar.

_Stayin' alive. Stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' alive… _escuché el timbre a lo lejos y pensé que me contestaría de inmediato. Me equivoqué. Justo en ese momento apareció el bastardo de Holmes por lo que me limité a esperar. Mirándolos hablar a lo lejos. Algo ardía en mi interior, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Era más abrasador que el odio y la venganza pues me carcomía pero a pesar de que podría volarle la cabeza al detective sabelotodo, ese no era mi objetivo.

Impotente solo podía observar como hablaban, como se movían el uno alrededor del otro continuamente como en un baile de muerte y destrucción. Pero de pronto, se detuvieron mirándose a los ojos, tan cerca que no pude evitar apretar los puños pero justo cuando creí que nada peor podía ocurrir… escuché el disparo…

* * *

El eco del disparo en mis recuerdos me hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba en un bar, había perseguido a Holmes, ese bastardo infeliz, por más de un año, pues había sobrevivido a la caída y había huido del país. Me había jurado no dejarlo vivo por mucho tiempo… no después de lo que le ocurrió... a Jim…

Lo había perseguido a Francia pero se me escapó en una de las estaciones de trenes con rumbo a Alemania y aun así, lo seguí, no le perdería la pista. En Núremberg eliminó a tres de mis acompañantes en una maniobra arriesgada en un pequeño callejón y un edificio destruido. Seguí su rastro hasta Austria donde moví contactos tratando de detenerlo en Viena pero no funcionó pues se escurrió entre mis dedos y llegó a Hungría. Tuvimos un encuentro en Budapest pero no pude eliminarlo… finalmente perdí su rastro en la frontera entre Hungría y Serbia.

Había decidido regresar a Londres, porque, además de que sabía que él volvería y yo estaría listo para eliminarlo de una vez por todas, tenía un asunto que tratar con mi hermano. Si alguien en Londres escucha el apellido "Moran" nadie pensaría en mi, pensarían en Lord Moran, Par del Reino, Ministro del Desarrollo Marítimo que ha estado trabajando para Corea del Norte desde 1996. Todos conocen a Lord Augustus Moran, un lamebotas que ha ocultado perfectamente bien que tiene un hermano menor.

Pero aunque es respetable exteriormente, Augustus es una rata y por ello me había contactado y me hizo volver desde Hungría para que le ayudara a planear un golpe contra el Gobierno Británico. Cuando murió… Jim… yo me volví el líder de la red criminal de Londres, así que planeamos colocar una bomba en uno de los vagones del metro para que terminara en la estación Sumatra Road. Justo debajo del Palacio de Westminster.

Acababa de darle un trago a mi vaso de Whisky cuando sonó mi celular. Hablando del lamebotas, era un mensaje de mi hermano: La bomba estaba en posición y él se encontraba en el hotel designado esperando a que la reunión de la Casa de Lords diera inicio. Ironía, haría volar en pedazos a todos esos pomposos y estúpidos políticos justo cuando iban a votar sobre la Ley contra el terrorismo. Pobres imbéciles.

Miré por una de las ventanas del bar donde se podía ver a la perfección el Palacio de Westminster que pronto se volvería un montón de escombros. Mi celular sonó de nuevo y lo miré mientras pedía otro vaso.

_-¿Listo para unos fuegos artificiales, Sebastian?- Lord Augustus Moran_

_-Déjate de estupideces y aprieta el maldito botón- SM_

Justo en ese momento, mientras esperaba que el Palacio de Westminster se desplomara, noté como llegaban un varías patrullas y cuerpos de rescate. Maldito Holmes, había vuelto. Nadie más que él hubiera podido descubrir mi plan. Salí del bar a toda velocidad, debía alertar al idiota de mi hermano, si Holmes estaba involucrado, era obvio que sabía dónde estaba y por lo tanto también lo sabía Scotland Yard.

_-Sal del hotel, rápido- SM_

Tomé un taxi para dirigirme al hotel pero me di cuenta que ya era tarde, habían dos patrullas frente al inmueble y dos policías tenían a Augustus esposado. Pobre idiota, debió moverse más rápido. Ahora mi principal problema era deshacerme de Holmes y sabía exactamente cómo.

Detuve el taxi en Candem House, una casa abandonada justo frente al 221b en Baker Street. Al entrar, el suelo crujió bajo mis pies y la oscuridad me envolvió. Tenía poco tiempo. Caminé por un largo vestíbulo hasta entrar en una amplia habitación completamente vacía. Los rincones estaban envueltos en sombras y el centro se encontraba débilmente iluminado por las luces de la calle. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo. Abrí un poco una de ellas y me asomé. Me encontraba justo frente al salón del 221b. Iba a esperar a que Holmes regresara y le pegaría un maldito tiro. Por fin vengaría a Jim.

Tuve que esperar aproximadamente dos horas cuando finalmente un taxi se detuvo delante del número 221b y tanto Holmes como Watson bajaron de él. Me acomodé en mi lugar sujetando con fuerza el rifle disfrutando el momento de la cacería. Mi presa se quedó platicando con Watson en la acera bastante tiempo, casi contemplé la idea de volarle la cabeza justo ahí pero no, quería borrarlo de la maldita faz de la tierra en su adorado salón.

Justo cuando me acomodé, Holmes miró hacia el edificio donde me encontraba y corrió hacia la puerta. ¡Maldición! ¡Me descubrió! Corrí a las escaleras justo cuando la puerta se abría de par en par y tanto el detective como su fiel mascota entraron a la casa. Les disparé en dos ocasiones, una de mis balas rozó el cabello del jodido sabelotodo y el otro le hubiera volado el brazo a Watson de no ser porque Holmes se lanzó sobre él para tirarlo al suelo. Gruñí molesto cuando un par de balas me pasaron rozando el brazo y la pierna. Debía usar otra táctica para deshacerme de ambos.

Subí al tercer piso y me quedé quieto dejando que la oscuridad me ocultara. Mi corazón latía con fuerza ante la expectación mientras escuchaba unos pasos muy sigilosos que comenzaban a subir las escaleras. Preparé mi arma y estaba a punto de dispararle a la sombra delante de mí cuando de pronto, escuché un crujido detrás de mí. Traté de reaccionar pero Holmes se había abalanzado sobre mí. Sujeté al maldito bastardo del cuello con fuerza y me lo quité de encima para, acto seguido, recibir una patada en el costado. Maldición, me había olvidado de Watson. Le solté una patada al doctor en las piernas haciéndolo caer justo cuando el jodido sabelotodo se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre mí. Forcejeamos en la oscuridad cuando escuché un click y me quedé quieto. Una muy conveniente luz bañó la habitación por un segundo y pude ver como el doctor me apuntaba con mi propio rifle.

Sujeté a Holmes por la bufanda tratando de usarlo como escudo humano cuando de pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras y tres policías entraron a la habitación.

-Ya era hora, George…-dijo Sherlock mientras me sometían contra el suelo. Solté un par de golpes y creo que le volé el diente a un malnacido pero no pude resistir mucho.

-Es Greg…-le respondió el detective Lestrade. Lo conocía de vista y sabía que uno de los objetivos de Jim era justamente ese hombre. Me esposaron y pude ver la sonrisa de victoria en los labios del bastardo de Holmes.

-¡Deja de sonreír, maldito bastardo infeliz!-le espeté furioso tratando de liberarme- ¡Maldito seas!

-Dos Moran el mismo día-Holmes se arregló el arrugado cuello de la camisa y se acomodó la bufanda- Creo que no había tenido el gusto de verle desde que me hizo objeto de sus atenciones cuando me persiguió hasta Budapest…

Di un paso al frente, rugiendo de rabia, tratando de soltarle una patada a ese jodido fanfarrón. Pero no pude, por lo que me limité a desearle una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Me llevaron a prisión esa misma noche.

* * *

Llevaba un par de meses en la cárcel. Gracias a la gran fortuna que tenía mi hermano, gozaba de algunos beneficios como celda propia e incluso una televisión. Cambiaba los canales, aburrido, cuando de pronto, la señal comenzó a perderse. Una extraña estática se apoderó de todos los canales.

-¿Qué demo…?-una silueta en el televisor me dejó helado.

_¿Me extrañaste? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Me extrañaste?_

-Maldito bastardo infeliz…-gruñí pero una suave sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando de pronto, la puerta de la celda, a mis espaldas, se abrió de par en par.

-¡Seb, cariño!-exclamó una voz a mis espaldas y mi corazón se detuvo- El recreo se acabó, corazón…-canturreó y yo negué con la cabeza- ¡vamos a jugar, vida mía!.

Maldita sea, Jim… nunca me voy a deshacer de ti ¿verdad?.


End file.
